As home and office computers have come into widespread use, such computers have come to used in environments which are not carefully controlled and by users whose work habits are not conducive to a high degree of care. As a result, such home and office computers are subjected to dust-laden atmospheres, beverage spills and a variety of other adverse incidents that are the lot of any home or office appliance.
With the advent of the circumstances described above, a variety of protection devices for computers have appeared on the market. Among these are covers which can be draped over computers when they are not in use, but which must be removed when the computers are to be used. In addition, various types of plug-like devices have appeared, particularly those designed to cover disk drive access slots when the computer is not in use, but which, once again, must be removed during use.
However, at present, all known computer protective devices suffer from the deficiency that they must be removed in order to permit the computer to be used.